Where are You?
by Nokia 5233
Summary: Grimmjow acted weird when suddenly he went back to his normal self only it ends to his disappearance// Summary sucks!// This is Ulquiorra's POV!// I make it T for teens!
1. Disappearance

**NOTE: **Damn! I so tired! This is my new story! I won't tell what it's about! You have to read it by yourself! Like I said before, I felt sleepy, my eyes were heavy! All I could say now, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Sorry if it's OOC!!!

**WARNING: **Grammar False!!!

**I do not own Bleach!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Disappearance**

**

* * *

  
**

I was walking down hall to go to the Meeting Room and, as usual, I went there early. The white hallways were very silent, no sound could be hear only my soft footsteps. It was half past six in the morning, even though it is always night here in Hueco Mundo, but I could tell, and the meeting started at seven, so it's mean that I'm early about two hours and a half. Unexpectedly, I walk past the kitchen, there I saw a blue haired man with his head on his folded arms on the kitchen table. I stopped and raised a brow, this is very rare to see Grimmjow's up at this very early morning, he usually woke up about five to ten minutes before the meeting start, Nnoitra told me that.

And one thing that I'm confused of was I don't felt any reiatsu when I step out of my room nor do I felt it when I walk near the kitchen, even now, he was like hiding his reiatsu so nobody would know he was up, but that couldn't be he's reason, right? He was not a type to hide, still feeling confused, I walked in and sat over him, he didn't move a muscle. Now I'm felt more confused, this is very unusual, Grimmjow had a very sharp sense of reiatsu, why he didn't notice me? He had a very good hearing, why he didn't hear me came? So I stood up and walked to stand next to him. At first, I was little bit feel nervous, it was very not me to wake up somebody when the person right in front of me, but then I gather all my courage and started calling him.

"Sexta," no answer.

"Sexta", I called out again but still no answer. I kept calling him, but the result kept the same, no answer.

"Sexta! This is not funny!", I called out little bit loud, I felt very scared, many ifs in my thought that myself couldn't count. Because I was so scared that my mind also full with thought, I shook him hard and called him by his first name.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Wake up! Stop this stupidity! This is not very funny!"

"Wha-what?", he raised his head up, still sleepy, I moved a step back. Now I could feel his reiatsu again, he turned to his right to look at me.

"Ulquiorra? What the hell are you doing here?", I was glad he didn't notice that I was the one calling him by his first name, it would be very embarrassing.

"I must ask the same to you", I replied normally. I walked back to sit over him, his chin now was on his still folded arms as he sighed.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I came here! What about you?"

"I was on my way to the Meeting Room when I saw you sleeping here", I explained. He brought his head up and rested on his left hand; he raised his brow and just stared at me. "What?", I asked for that look he gave me.

"Nothing! Maybe just my dream!", he said, but the look on his eyes make me feel uncomfortable. Both showed curiousity and suspicious, I closed my eyes to break the contact and carried myself out. Grimmjow then stopped me by asking me a question. "Where are you going?"

"To the Meeting Room, of course", he then stood up, his hands on his pocket.

"I'll come along since there's nothing I can do here!", I just turned and continued my way to the Meeting Hall with Grimmjow followed me from behind. A long the way, I felt **totally** uncomfortable, it was because Grimmjow, I felt he keep on eyeing me, but I ignored it, I know he would stop. Then I relized I was wrong.

After we entered the Meeting Hall, I sat on my usual seat, so he did, when the meeting started, when the meeting ended, when I was doing my work, when I was on my way to my room, he, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, kept on staring at **me**! This was very disturbing, I don't like being watched whole day! But I just slipped this for today, I felt very tired and all I could think now is went to bed early so I could do my daily work **early**.

My days kept getting worse, the event happened again, over and over and over again! It had been like this for almost two weeks now; this is really getting on my nerves. I was walking down hall, it was half past five and I was about to have some breakfast, you could guess who was sleeping in the kitchen. Yes, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques himself, the Sexta Espada. I felt very confused. Why in whole Hueco Mundo did Grimmjow have to sleep here? Why he didn't just stay in his room? I carried myself to the coffee machine and poured some on my cup, then sat down over him. This time, I didn't wake him because it was still early and I don't want him to start staring at me again. While drinking my coffee, I enjoyed watching the other's asleep, hearing his soft breaths. It makes me smiled inside how Grimmjow managed to sleep in that position. As I sipped the last coffee, Grimmjow woke up, his reiatsu flowing again.

"Did I wake you up?", it's weird to say 'Good morning' so I just asked.

"Nope! I just heard somebody was calling me! Was it you?", he said while he rubbed the sleep away. I kept silent, that was certainly not me.

"No", I stood up and brought the empty cup and washed it. And yet, it started again, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques start staring at me. Now I'm really felt disturbed, I sighed, I turned myself and laid my back on the dish washer as I crossed my arms in annoyed.

"Why you keep staring on me?", Grimmjow's head was resting on his right hand while his other hand lay flat on the table, he didn't say a word, his face was serious. I waited for about who knew how long for his answer, but no respond. I was about to repeat the question when he asked me back.

"Who do you care the most?", his question make a paused to my mind, who do I care the most? I don't know, I never thought in my life about others than myself and I also too busy to think such thing, it's not very necessary since we are Hollow, we were born to kill, not to care.

"None", I answered in monotone. After he got his answer, he stood up to leave, I still in my position, he was on the kitchen door, ready to leave but I stopped him by repeating my question. "Why you keep staring on me?"

"Nothing's important", he answered without looking back at me and leave.

Now I was in the Meeting Room, listening to Aizen-sama's speech and surprisingly Grimmjow paid attention to it. Aizen-sama describe the mission, he will choose two of us Espadas to grab some information about the shinigamis whose now watch over Karakura Town.

"Ulquiorra, you have ability to memory reverse so I choose you! And as your partner would be . . .", I didn't believe what Aizen-sama next sentence. "Grimmjow". I could feel all the eyes on me; this is really disturbing, very, **very **disturbing!

"No fucking way I'm going to pair with him! This is suck!", he kept cursing out saying that he don't wanted to partnered with me. After two weeks of weird habit, now he came back to his brash attitude? What in the world had gotten in to him? When we on the Human World, he said something, but I didn't pay much attention, I was too busy collecting information. We were flying over Karakura Town, I've gather all the information that we need. We took a rest for awhile on one of the buildings, thanks to Grimmjow's unstoppable whining, I stood while examined the surroundings while Grimmjow took a short nap. I was looking one of the town's roads when something caught my attention. It was a male wearing a black long coat with high turtle neck, I was trying to take a clear look on his face, but Grimmjow stood in front of me, I hurried move aside, then I frowned, the man in black coat had already gone.

"What do you want, trash?", he is very annoying. I swear to myself that I will make him pay for this!

"I was talking to you, but you didn't give a shit about it! I'm already tired staying here!", he yelled. I didn't say any words; I just closed my eyes and turned to open the Garganta, I stepped in, then I stopped when I didn't feel his reaitsu. I turned and found him standing there froze; he was backing me so I couldn't see his face.

"Sexta", I called.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry!", he turned, I saw him looking back at the direction he faced before he entered the Garganta and went back to Hueco Mundo. While on the way, we crossed the dark tunnel normally when suddenly I felt something pulled me, I heard Grimmjow scream. I wanted to see whether Grimmjow is alright, but something prevented me to do that and I saw white light at the end, it was too bright that I closed my eyes. After that, I realized I was thrown into the Throne Room, I stood up and dusted my uniform. When I looked up, I saw Aizen-sama sitting on his chair, his chin rested on the back of his hand, with Gin and Tousen besides him, looking at me in question, I slightly bowed.

"Ulqui-chan! What are ya doing here? And where's Grimmkitty?", Gin asked. Then it hit me, I looked back and found that in the room, there was only me and the three ex-shinigamis. Then I realized that Grimmjow had disappeared. . .


	2. The Strange Devices

**NOTE: **The second chapter, people! Nothing much to say! Hope you enjoy reading it! And don't forget to review, 'kay?

**WARNING: **Grammar Errors!!! And for Ulquiorra's OOC (He was talking in his mind, so let the emotions spread!!!)

**I do not own Bleach**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Strange Devices**

**

* * *

  
**

I don't understand, Grimmjow was **right **behind me minutes ago! Where did he go? I looked at the empty hall, backing my Lord and the other ex-shinigamis, searching for something or _someone_ who I knew wasn't there.

"Hm? Somethin' wrong, Ulqui-chan?", Gin asked. I ignored his question; I just hang my head low. Then I heard Aizen-sama called me.

"Ulquiorra", I turned my body to faced him, then he continued. "He didn't throw you through the Garganta so he could enjoy killing the humans, yes?", I bowed as I answered his question.

"No, my Lord"

"Then where is he?", he asked again. There was a minute of silent before I answered.

"He's . . . missing, my Lord"

"Wow! Hold up! Grimmkitty's gone?! How come?! Wasn't he with you?!", Gin suddenly spoke up. I raised my head up.

"Yes, he was . . . 5 minutes ago", I saw Aizen-sama sat up; looks like he was begin to take this matter seriously.

"What do you mean by '5 minutes ago'?", Tousen asked, he also started to take it serious. Before I could open my mouth to answer, Aizen-sama asked me.

"Ulquiorra . . . _Show _us what you saw", I slightly bowed.

"With pleasure"

"Hold a sec! Let calls the others first, 'kay? You! Call all the Espada! Tell them there's an urgent meeting!", Gin straightly commanded the lower Arrancar to call the Espadas.

"Hai!"

After I _showed _them, Aizen-sama spoke up, saying that there would be search parties and I was chosen to be the leader. He said the activity will started by tomorrow. It was uncommon for Aizen-sama or more over Tousen, to 'worried' about Grimmjow, but soon I know why. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is one of the strongest Espada in Hueco Mundo, even though he was just an Adjucast that turned into a human form with the power of Hougyoku, I have to admit it that he merely have the same power as Vasto Lorde. If Aizen-sama lost him, then it would be hard to find a replace for him.

After the urgent meeting, Aizen-sama dismissed us. I was one to leave the room last, before I left the room, Aizen-sama spoke before he left the room to another direction.

"Find him no matter what"

"I will, Aizen-sama", then I left the room, the gigantic twin doors behind me shut by itself. I was walking down hall to my room, it was very silent, looks like everyone had return to their own respective room. Finally, I got into my room, I went to my bed straightly without bothering to change my clothes, I looked up to the white ceiling, staring at it. Don't know where it started, I realized that I was thinking about the Sexta, is he alright? Is he safe? Or the opposite of it? Then I mentally slapped myself. Why I was thinking about Sexta? This is not me, certainly **not** me! I was not the one who thinks about the others than myself, but then why I was thinking about the Sexta of all people in Hueco Mundo? Am I feeling guilty? No, in a hundred million billion years, way! I narrowed my eyes at the thought.

"Damn it", great! Now I'm cursing! I rolled my body so now I was on my stomach; I buried my face on the pillow. I hate this! I hate this! This is really stressful!

"FUCK!!!", I screamed at my pillow. I felt that my head will explode in any minutes. Curse you, Sexta! Making me like this! I swear if I find you; I'm going to make you regret for your disappearance! I swear! Better then to suffer from stressful, I went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be less stressful.

It had been weeks after Grimmjow disappearance, we already searched him for a past few weeks, in the portal, at Karakura town and also Hueco Mundo, but no luck. He wasn't anywhere in sight!

"Fuck! That cat really is a pain in the ass!", Nnoitra mumbled. Nnoitra was one of the few Espadas who annoyed at this activity; the others were Barragan,_ he said he was too old_, and his fraccions, _followed what their master said_, Hallibel's fraccions, _they kept fighting each other_, Szayel, _saying this was useless_, Aaroniero, _arguing his other self_ and Yammy, _whining all the time saying he was hungry_. The other was just keep silent and does whatever I told them to do. It was almost night time; we ended the search and headed back to Hueco Mundo for daily report. We straightly headed to the Throne Room, after entering, we kneeled.

"So any signs of where Grimmjow would be?", Aizen-sama asked.

"Nihil, Aizen-sama", I replied.

"Oh no! My poor kitty! This had been weeks! He's going to die from hunger! Oh my poor kitty! Where are you? Daddy missed you!", Gin said dramatically, he _over_ worried him. We stood up when we got the sign from Aizen-sama, he leaned on his chair.

"Luppi, you may enter", then the twin gigantic door behind us opened, a young feminine male entered the room, he then bowed. "Because Grimmjow still couldn't be founded, to keep things steady, I choose him as Grimmjow's replacement as long as his wasn't around", Aizen-sama explained. I glared at him; examine him from his feet to the top of his head. If Grimmjow was here, I highly certain that he will tore him apart.

"I'm Luppi! Nice to meet you all! I hope we could work together!", he said happily. I wanted to know why an **imbecilic idiot trash** like him had to be Grimmjow's replacement. His reaitsu level couldn't even surpass Grimmjow's, I doubted that he could hold on to his rank. This boy is **worthless**! But I choose to keep it to myself and tried to hide my emotions behind my emotionless mask. After who-knows-how-long, Aizen-sama closed the searching activity before he dismissed us. I walked down hall to my room, I still couldn't accept him as my subordinate, but one thing I was glad that he wasn't going to occupy Grimmjow's room with a reason, "Not my taste!". I saw a door, I opened it, straightly went to the bed, I wrote a note to myself. This is the worst day of my hollow life! I was on my stomach, nuzzling to the incredibly soft pillow and the different scent of it. I felt something wasn't right, but I ignored it, I'm not in a mood to think of it now, later I would, after calming myself.

The next morning, I woke up way too early; it was one in the morning. I don't know why, but something wasn't right. I sat on the edge of the bed with my hands besides me; I then looked up and examined the room. I raised a brow, where's all my paper works? And why there is an MP3 player? I stood up and took a closer look on it, it was a portable with round shape and its color was pure white with black stripes, there was a symbol with blue color on its cover. GJ. Now I understood why there was no paper works and why there was an MP3 player, because the room was belonged to the missing Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! I sighed, I sat on the bed, feeling the texture of the symbol; I have to admitted that I'm truly missed him. I missed his brash attitude, I missed his cursing that rolled from his tongue, I missed his maniac grin and from all of it, I missed his stare. It felt very quiet here without him and it's really bothering me so much.

I went to the kitchen, the kitchen was empty. How I missed him sitting there, I went to the coffee machine, made some and poured it into my cup. I sat over the other seat that usually occupied by him, while sipping the coffee; I was in deep thought, thinking if he also missed me. I chuckled sadly, there was no way Grimmjow would miss me since I always called him trash. Heh! Looks like I'm the trash now. After the coffee was out, I stood up and went to the dishes. I was going to exit the kitchen when I heard a falling object.

DUK!

I turned around, then something caught my attention, there was an unknown device under the table. I walked to it, thinking from where its came and took it, it shape was rectangular, the screen was black, showing that it was off with a blue metallic border, then I realized there were two devices, one was the rectangular button less device and the other was a wireless earphone, if I may not mistaken. The rectangular device suddenly turned on, I almost dropped it. It showed a yellow envelope and suddenly the screen showed a text.

**"Hello? Anybody's there?"**


	3. An Anonymous named Leo

**NOTE:** Finally! The third chapter, my readers! I'm so very sorry for the late update! *bow* Hope you enjoy the chappy! And please review so I could know what you honorable readers think about this chapter! Oh yeah! I wanted to thanks to all of people who already review the previous chapters! Love you all!

**WARNING:** Grammar ERRORS! And also Ulqui-chan's OOC-ness! ^~^; Gomene!

**DISCLAIMER:** As per usual and always, I will not, forever, own Bleach! It's belong to its right owner, Tite Kubo!

**

* * *

**

**An Anonymous Named Leo**

**

* * *

**

**"Hello! Anybody's there?"**

I just stood there, staring at the text. For the first time in my hollow life, my mind stopped working! I was so confused what to do. The next text woke me up from my thought.

**"Shit! Say something! I know somebody's there!"**

_What in the world?_, I thought. Question by question started to fill my mind, I tried as hard as I could; I used every logical reason for each question but failed. It didn't fit with each other. I let out a sighed; I frowned while staring at the unknown device. _What should I do?_, I asked myself. I looked around; I realized I was still in the kitchen, so I went to my room. Maybe I could ask Szayel later about this device. I walked down hall, then I saw a door, I looked up to see whose room is it. The door showed a large gothic four. My room! I opened the door and entered. I went to my drawer to put the device when suddenly it showed another text.

**"What the fuck? Don't ignore me like that! Say something!"**

"If I could, I would already call you trash from the beginning", I mumbled. What was this trash problem any way? Mad without any reason! I was about to throw it when a text showed.

**"Oh! I get it now! Yer new with this! Ha!"**

"Glad you understand now, stupid trash", I said even though I knew this trash won't hear me saying. Another text showed.

**"Ok! Sorry that I yelled at you! I don't mean it! I'm just in a bad mood!"**

If I could reply this trash message, I would ask him/her, if he/she was in a bad mood, then why he/she sent these messages? I walked to my bed and sat and unbelievable, I waited for the next text showed. Not long the text showed.

**"Are ya still there? Cuz I don't want to waste my time explain to ya how to use this stuff when yer not even there! It's simple! Ya just put the earphone and push the switch on it! After that ya must say something! Try it now!"**

I straightly stood up and went to the drawer and grab the earphone. I put it on my right ear, my left ear cover by my broken mask, and pushed the switch that this _anonymous_ told me. After I pushed it, a small screen popped up along with a female voice said.

_The earphone had been activated_

Then I try it.

"Hello?"

It typed by itself in the screen, then the text disappeared. There was a silent; I began to wonder if the device didn't work properly, then a text showed.

**"Sweet! It's works! Glad that ya was still there to hear me! And mostly I don't have to tell ya how to send it!"**

It hit me! How did I send the text? I don't even know myself. Did it send automatically? Impossible! I looked at the screen and something caught my interest. It was my thumb, it touched the screen, I moved my thumb a little to the side then I saw a yellow circle with a word 'REPLY'. Feeling curious, I press it with my thumb. After I press it, the layer changed. The yellow circle that was said 'REPLY' now changed into 'SEND'. Now I get it, I once heard something called _touch screen_, looks like this was what it's called touch screen. So I replied.

"I accidently touched the screen"

**"Oh! Really? Well I don't give a shit about it! Anyway, how did ya find this thing?"**

"At the kitchen"

**"I asked ya ****how**** and ya answered ****at the kitchen****? What the hell?"**

"At least it logical"

**"Logical my ass! Now answer my damn question!"**

"I don't even know. This device just appeared from nowhere"

I looked up to my wall clock, it was already six in the morning. I looked back to the device, it showed another text.

**"Oh shit! I'm fucking late! Talk to ya later!"**

"Like there would be a later", I said, then a new text showed.

**"I'm going to make sure there ****would ****be a later!"**

Then the screen showed something saying _K1n9 67_ is logged out. _K1n9 67. _Hmm. . . I wonder what that supposed to mean.

After doing all my tasks, I remember about the device. I walked to my room to take the device. I entered my room and took the device that sat on the nightstand. When I looked at the screen, it showed that _K1n9 67 _has logged in, followed by a new message.

**"Yo! Whacha doin'?"**

"Nothing much"

**"Really?"**

"Do you really that curious?"

**"Nope!"**

"Then why you ask?"

**"Cuz yer the only one I talk to?"**

I really don't get it. I'm the only one who talks to him? I was trying to figure out what that supposed to mean when another text came.

**"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"**

I just kept silent so he could continue.

**"Did ya show or tell anyone about this stuff?"**

"No"

**"Phew! That's good! The lazy robot told me not to tell anyone about his new invention! He also told me to tell ya too!"**

"Why?"

**"He said something that yer God-Wanna-Be's loyal servant! I really don't get it but what should I do?"**

God-Wanna-Be? Is he talking about Aizen-sama? This guy didn't know anything about Aizen-sama, but this lazy robot he mentioned know something about Aizen-sama. I think I have to report this.

**"Oh! And if you go and tell, he will find ya before ya do! That's what he said!"**

"I do not think I can trust you since you are a complete stranger"

**"Feel free not to trust me but don't take Alex's warning lightly! He meant it!"**

"Alex?"

**"Yeah! The lazy robot! He reminds me of someone!"**

I was about to ask if he could tell me more about this Alex when another text came.

**"I was trying to locate yer place from GPS but I couldn't found ya! Where are ya anyway?"**

"Hueco Mundo"

**"Hueco-! Shit!"**

"What is wrong?"

**"N-Nothing! Just . . . a cat! That's all!"**

I know he hid something but I was now focusing to get information about this Alex.

"Could you tell me more about Alex?"

**"For what?"**

"Curiosity"

**"Hmm? Huh? Oh! Sorry! I can't! Feather didn't allow me!"**

"Who is Feather?"

**"The lazy robot's little brother!"**

A robot had a brother? What kind of mad would believe that? Even Aizen-sama wouldn't believe that! Augh! This is going nowhere!

"Well, at least I could have a little description of him"

I hope he give me a perfect description.

**"He had red hair!"**

Perfect. Just . . . Perfect!

**"I have to go down! See ya!"**

"Wait! I didn't get your name"

Well, a name of this person who somehow related with this Alex will give me some clue.

**"You can call me . . . Leo!"**

He then logged out. I still remember what Leo said about the warning, but I won't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. It's time to tell Aizen-sama about this.


	4. Warnings

**NOTE:** PEOPLE! I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Blame my laziness and my head for making too many versions of this! I hope you won't get mad by stop reading this! I'm really, REALLY sorry! *bow apologetically* TT~TT

**WARNING:** Grammar ERRORS! I think in this one, Ulqui-chan become more OOC! My deepest apologize! *bow apologetically* TT~TT

**DISCLAIMER:** As per usual and always, I will not, forever, own Bleach! It's belong to its right owner, Tite Kubo!

**

* * *

**

**Warnings**

* * *

I was walking down hall to Aizen-sama's office, along the way, I remembered again about the warning that _Leo_ gave me. When I was a few feet from the door, I put the warning far back in my head and knocked the door.

"Who's there?" I hear Aizen-sama's voice in the room.

"It is Ulquiorra"

"You may come in," I entered the room and bowed respectfully after I closed the door.

"Is there something you need?" he asked after I bowed.

"There is something I want to report"

"Do report"

I was about to tell him about the unknown device and the anonymous Leo, suddenly the door to Aizen-sama's office was explode. I couldn't see anything because of the smoke from the explosion. While I was trying to get a clear vision of what was happening, I heard footsteps and then shouting.

"Aizen-taichou! Ya okay? Huh? Ulqui-chan? What the hell's happening?" it was Ichimaru Gin. When he mentioned Aizen-sama, I was like being whack very hard on my head. How could I forget my Lord? I turned and opened my mouth to say something but agape as I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gin was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach.

"What is it so funny that you have to laugh out loud, Gin?" asked Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama was covered with dust and small rocks, he still put his gentle smile but his eyes tell everything, the corner of his eye slightly twitching.

"Ya should look yerself in the mirror! Yer a mess!" Gin said between laughter.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen-sama called me, I regain my focus, "Could you report me some other time? I need to speak with Gin alone." I could hear a gulp behind me.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." I bowed and took my leave.

After I went out, the door behind me shut by itself as I continued walking to Szayel's lab. Maybe he could help identify the device. Before went to Szayel's lab, I went back to my room to take it then continue on. After I arrived to Szayel's chamber, I knocked then went in without waiting the replied because I knew he was in.

"Well, well, well! Ulquiorra Schiffer's in the house! It is a rare visit from you! What possibly can I do for you?" greeted Szayel.

"I need you to identify this device" he took the device and looked at it with mesmerized.

"This is beautiful! Perfect! Where did you find it?"

"In the kitchen"

"Really? In the kitchen" he said sarcasmly.

"I do not care whether you wanted to believe me or not, I just wanted you to identify it. Any clue who might make it?"

"It is designed with high technologies and high IQ, of course! I never see this one before, so it would take me some time to find out who create it"

"I see. Very well then, please inform me when you find out something interesting"

"With pleasure! You're lucky that I'm in good mood!" he said with grin.

The next morning, I was awoken by a burning smell. From the smell, I knew where it came from. Szayel's lab. I hurriedly getting dressed and sonido-ed to Szayel's lab. I hope he didn't burn the device. It is the only prove for me if I have to report about someone who will endangered Aizen-sama's plan. As I arrived there, Szayel straight away hugged me as he screamed my name.

"ULQUIORRA~!" Szyael looked up at me with his teary eyes. "My lab~! Someone put on a fire when I was sleeping~!" Someone? I thought.

"I thought you have the intruder alarm set on your lab", I stated.

"That's the problem also! For some unknown reason, the alarms didn't go off! HUAAAAAA~! MY LAB~!" Szayel started crying out loud. Someone? Could it be Alex that Leo mentioned? No, it's impossible. Must be someone who has a revenge towards Szayel since many Arrancars hate him. Thinking about Leo, I almost forgot about the device.

"Szayel, where is the device?"

"Huh? Oh, the device! Luckily I took it with me to my chamber! Here! I still didn't find out anything from it! The thing just doesn't want to cooperate with me!" he handed me the device. Right after I took it, the device turned on and started vibrating. "Huh?" I didn't let Szayel finished what he wanted to say as I immediately sonido to my chamber and locked the door. The device was still vibrating, the picture on the screen no longer the yellow envelope but a blue thing called telephone. I walked to my drawer to fetch the earphone; I put it on and pushed the button.

**"You fucking idiot bitch! I already fucking told ya not to fucking try to tell that Aizen bastard or anyone else in that hell place!"**

Out of nowhere, the speaker began yelling at me as he knew me. How rude of him!

"Do please restrain yourself from speaking such rude language towards me. I dislike it"

**"I don't fucking have time to chit-chat with you! You know how to find me! I'm in the Human World! Get your ass over there or else!"**

Human World? I'm speaking to a _human_? Disgusting! And he's threatening me! Foolish human! I cannot accept this treatment from this worthless good-for-nothing human!

"Or else what?"

**"I'm gonna make sure Dennis will kill that Aizen bastard for sure!"**

"I dare you"

**"Keep those fucking questions of yours for later!"**

"You do not have the right to order me, you worthless trash"

"**I'll fucking explain everything when we meet! Happy?"**

I kept silent for a moment. I will never do what this lowly life demanded, but this feeling of wanting to know kept gnawing in my mind. My curiosity won't leave me in peace. I think he isn't give me anyother option.

"When?"

"**Right NOW!"**

With that he hung up. I unplugged the earphone and was thinking of asking Aizen-sama's permission when the device vibrate again, this time a text.

"**Don't fucking tell Aizen about this!"**

I don't know why, but this person knew me so well. I can't go to the Human World without Aizen-sama's permission. It's impossible. What should I do? Should I just ignore this human's warning and tell Aizen-sama? But I think it's impossible. He will straightly know that I had told Aizen-sama about this. What should I do? Oh God, I'm really going to regret this later. Really going to regret this. I opened the Gargantua and step in. Aizen-sama, forgive me for being disobedience, but I couldn't get this feeling away. I hope this trash won't waste my time by tell rubbish excuses. After walking in the dark tunnel, I saw light in the end of the passage.

_Here goes nothing_

With that I stepped out to the Human World.


	5. Author's IMPORTANT Note

***sniff* *sniff* To all my readers *sniff* I deeply apologize that *sniff* all of my stories are currently going to *sniff* put ahold *sniff* *sniff* because *sniff* *sniff* because my computer just got formatted and all the data are lost and I have to write all over again *crying* Please forgive me~ TTTATTT**


End file.
